


kissed your girl and made you cry

by thegoddessinzerogravity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Trust Issues, deep and meaningful conversations in strange situations, the entire ghost crew is mentioned but not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddessinzerogravity/pseuds/thegoddessinzerogravity
Summary: "I really am sorry, you know. I think that was the worst mistake I've ever made."Her ribs ached with pain at the effort of turning around to look at Ketsu, but she did it anyway.





	

Sabine had previously thought that head injuries were her absolute least favorite way to get hurt, but it looked like torso injuries were quickly replacing it. She could barely bend over without her entire midsection burning.

Her still-healing ribs were making the simplest of tasks nearly impossible, from bending down to fix her boot laces to being able to do her own damn hair. 

One week ago, Sabine, Kanan, and Ezra had been on a supposedly simple supply run, when as per usual, everything had gone horrible wrong. They'd run straight into a smuggler after the same materials they were, armed to the teeth with all sorts of illegal weaponry. 

Kanan had tried to work out a diplomatic solution to the problem, but the smuggler had panicked and decided the only way out was to attack. Before any of them could react, he'd aimed a grappling hook at the trio and fired, punching Sabine in the chest, breaking three ribs and sending her flying out the window of the tower. 

Ezra had caught her using the Force in time to stop her from hitting the ground, but she had to be half-carried back to the Ghost. Hera had subsequently forbidden her from going on missions, even milk runs, until she was completely healed. A process that was going to take even longer than it would normally, the Rebellion being dangerously low on medical supplies.

"Sorry, Bean." Hera had said, when she returned from the rebel fleet. She'd looked exhausted, and apologetically squeezed her shoulder. "They're really tightening things up, saving medical stuff for really heavy injuries. Life-or-death scenarios."

She hadn't really minded. She had definitely dealt with worse injuries, in worse conditions. She could handle being wounded, but it was the inability to be independent that was getting to her. Bringing her back to her original problem. 

Her hair was getting incredibly tangled. Normally it didn't require much more than a run-through with a brush and a dash of hairspray to keep the color bright, but a full week of not being able to take care of it properly was starting to show.

The various bruises and scrapes from getting hurled out of a window at breakneck speed were mostly faded, but her broken ribs were still knitting together, preventing her from raising her arms above her head to do it herself. 

She considered going to Hera and asking for her help, but quickly discarded that idea. The older woman had already gone out of her way to help Sabine with her injuries, taking time out of her personal time and work duties to ensure she was getting what she needed. She couldn't ask her for someone as silly as hair maintenance. Twi'leks didn't even have hair, technically. So that was out.

The boys on the ship were out of the question. She loved them all like brothers, but they would both be completely useless in this situation. 

She was just resigning herself to taking as much pain medication as she could risk and just _dealing with it_ , when a familiar "knock, knock?" came from the doorway. She turned around to see Ketsu Onyo leaning against the wall, eyeing her curiously. Sabine nodded to indicate welcoming her in, pushing down the stabbing sensation from her heart. 

She and Ketsu had made up. It had been a long time ago. There was absolutely no reason to still feel that way around her. 

She stopped next to Sabine and leaned against the desk on the wall, tapping her fingers on the object. "Hi, Bean. I heard you got knocked around pretty bad in a fight."

The temptation to roll her eyes was overwhelming. Someone had been spreading rumors. "It wasn't even a fight. Some smuggler was after the same supplies that we tried to grab, and he spooked when he saw us. He had a grappling hook gun."

Ketsu snickered. "Did you get him back, at least?"

Sabine sat down, ignoring the twinge in her torso. "I was barely conscious, Ket. I don't remember. Although, Zeb might've tried when he heard."

The other girl snickered again, and suddenly grew serious. "Really, Sabine, are you alright? That sounds rough."

She shrugged, and then quickly reconsidered it as the motion caused another wave of pain along her midsection. "I'll be healed in a few more weeks." The next words slipped out of her mouth before she could think. "It's annoying that I can't lift my arms to do my hair, or anything."

Ketsu was quiet for a moment, while Sabine mentally cursed herself for revealing something so weak. Ketsu cautiously offered "I could brush your hair for you, if you can't do it yourself."

She considered it for a second. It _would_ be nice to have someone get rid of the snarls and knots in her hair. But.

There was still a tiny, traitorous part of her that ached whenever she saw Ketsu, her heart screaming _why did you leave me, i almost died i thought you cared about me-_. That part of her warned against letting the other girl anywhere near her when she couldn't defend herself like she normally could.

"Sure thing. The brush is right here-" she fumbled for a second handing the brush to Ketsu, but her fingers closed over hers and tugged it out of her grip. Her heart sped up at the contact, without her permission. Her hand was slightly bigger than Sabine's, and they easily enclosed her palm.

She shifted around the chair to stand behind her, saying "tilt your head back a bit" as she did. Sabine complied, feeling the bristles of the brush starting to pick at the tangles in her blue-green hair. 

"Hey, Bean. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did. But sure."

She heard Ketsu take in a deep breath, and only had a second to wonder what she was about to ask. "What happened to you, after I left?"

A hundred responses ran through her head at her question, ranging from "why do you care?" to something much ruder. 

Sabine's fingers hooked themselves in the fabric of her pants, automatically pinching and gripping it hard enough to make her fingers go numb. It was a trick Kanan had taught her to keep her steady in the present, when unwelcome memories started to surge up. It worked, but Ketsu was still waiting for an answer, her nails resting gently on top of her head. 

The memories in her head of what happened the day she'd been left behind started to sort themselves out, and she started to speak again. "After the rockslide where I got trapped-" ( _and where you left_ , but she didn't say that part), "I managed to yank my leg out, but it was broken or sprained or something, and I could barely walk. It took me almost a full day to walk to the nearest town, but I made it there alive. "It was tiny, but they had a doctor there, and I used the credits that weren't on the ship to pay for medical treatment on my leg, and started taking jobs around until I had enough saved up for a little ship. And I took off. Was bounty hunting again for a little while, and then I found Kanan one day." 

Ketsu was quiet again for some time when she finished the story. Her hair was untangled and smooth now, but she continued idly running the brush through it anyway, seemingly lost in thought. Sabine tried not to think about how nice the feeling of the other girl's fingers running through her hair was.

"I really am sorry, you know. I think that was the worst mistake I've ever made."

Her ribs ached with pain at the effort of turning around to look at Ketsu, but she did it anyway. 

The next words out of her mouth felt embarrassingly childish. "Do you really mean it?" She stood up and scooted the chair aside so they were relatively face-to-face. She had always been shorter than Ketsu. Some things never changed. 

"I hated myself for so long after I left you. I-" she paused and ran a hand over her crew cut, taking a moment to compose herself. "It was the worst mistake of my entire life." 

Sabine didn't realize she was moving forward until her arms were wrapping around Ketsu's waist and Ketsu's elbows were resting on her shoulders. They clung to each other without moving, until Ketsu's hand rose up and one of her fingers pressed against Sabine's neck. It was a familiar tell, Ketsu always wanting to feel her pulse beating against her fingertip. Just to be sure. 

She pulled away from the hug, letting a real smile grow across her face. "Thanks for doing my hair, Ket."

She actually laughed at that one. "It was the least I could do. No one who dedicates so much time to her hair should have to live with it in such a state." She affectionately ruffled the top of it, bringing her arm around to rest on the smaller girl's shoulder.

Sabine leaned into her arm, the lingering pain in her torso suddenly seeming much less significant.

**Author's Note:**

> *gently holds your face in my hands* harold they're lesbians 
> 
> i thought it was about time i wrote some gay stuff. it's been a while.
> 
> i do think that ketsu is genuinely sorry and regrets what she did, but the pain of the betrayal wouldn't go away very easily for sabine. so this was born. 
> 
> post-blood sisters, but pre-twilight of the apprentice. 
> 
> if you'd like, drop me a comment telling me what you thought! i always appreciate it.


End file.
